Talk:Kenzaki Makoto
I don't really like the idea of comparing her to characters from other shows... For one thing, Kamen Rider is irrelivant. Lots of characters and people have the surname Kenzaki. And then there's that whole thing about Onpu. Also rather irrelivant in my opinion. Especially the part about Toei reusing ideas. How does that relate to the character at all? It's not really my decision alone, though. Does anyone else agree that comparing to other characters isn't necessary? FINALLY someone gets it. Cure passion 04:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Proof Is http://imgur.com/uvulCAf enough proof that MakoPi is Cure Sword? Pic taken during one of the commercials on Asahi today (ep4) Rctgamer3 (talk) 03:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) i thought alice already officially revealed that makopi is sword because she said she knows cure swords real identity and showed the poster also in one of the pics for ns2 it was shown how all 4 doki doki cures receive their invitation to that fairies school and makopi is with them so i think this is already proven that makopi=swordWilliukea (talk) 13:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) In story process, it's no problem to say Makoto=Cre Sword in the lst scene of episode 4. However, before that, other non-direct proofs don't really work in a narrow sense. An officially recognized protagonist doesn't need indirect source instead of official website introdcution page, or it's the case that she wasn't recognized in that time. -- Dorayaki 12:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Lexbex123 (talk) 00:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123Lexbex123 (talk) 00:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) In this series, when did Mana know Kenzaki Makoto's name while meeting her? Makoto singing flashback thought... I think the reason why Makoto could have been singing in public wasn't for money but to tell Princess Marie-Ange that she is here and come to her or something. At the same time to become and Idol and hope Princess Marie-Ange sees her on TV or something. What do you think? CureKanade (talk) 03:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) this really reminds me of the starlights becoming idols to find their princess it does remind of sailor moon starsWilliukea (talk) 15:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) similar to the starlights from sailor moon i like to point out that mako is trying to find the princess with singing in sailor moon stars the starlights were doing the same thing to look for their princess should this be a triva its simliar (107Number (talk) 14:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) not only that she also ends her henshin with back like starlights she is from the other planet/world and really befriended main heroine similar to usagi x seiya in sailor moon tooWilliukea (talk) 14:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Makoto's parents They were never mentioned yet, though I think she is an orphan. I think it will be revealed toward the end part of the season. -Jlee1 (talk) 13:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) She's an orphan along with Aguri. Who knew? -Jlee1 (talk) 12:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC)